Operating devices in the form of HMI devices are typically used for visualization and setting of the control variables relevant to the operation of the automation components. HMI devices can for example be HMI display panels, also referred to for short as HMI panels, control panels or also operator panels. An HMI device as a rule comprises a control unit as well as a display unit, for example an LCD display. The control unit comprises for example a central processing unit (CPU) and further components, for example Random Access Memory (RAM) which are connected to a data bus, for example a CPU address and data bus. The HM interface, especially the operating images and their links, is stored in the memory of the control unit here.
Each operating device has a distinct specific hardware configuration. Thus there are operating devices with touchscreens and those with integrated keyboard, operating devices with a color or black and white display etc. In addition each operating device has a specific memory size.
HM interfaces for operating devices are created in what is known as a Configuration System (CS). To this end specific project planning software is run on a host computer, for example a standard PC. After completion of project planning this is transmitted to the operating device.
Displaying the memory requirement of a piece of software is known from the prior art. Thus for example the “SIMATIC HMI, ProTool V6.0, Service Pack 2, Project Planning Windows-based Systems” (order number 6AV6594-1MA06-1AAO) describes the option of displaying the memory requirement for a project as project information after transfer into flash memory of the operating device.
In addition WO 02/101596 A2 describes a method for supporting project planning of manufacturing systems in which a digital model of a manufacturing system containing objects is embedded into a simulation environment. This enables all the information needed for the simulation environment to be provided for simulation.